


Take Me, I'm Yours

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Boy Blaine, Boypussy Kurt, Centaur Blaine, Centaurs, Dubious Consent, Gryffindor Blaine, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Ravenclaw Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a studious young Ravenclaw, Blaine is a cocky Gryffindor. Blaine has a secret and Kurt is willing to brave the Gryffindor team's locker room to find it out for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please as always note the warnings/tags! Also I know that the quidditch teams are boys and girls so don't worry about me forgetting the girls. It's just that the boys are the ones relevant to Kurt here.
> 
> For Dani/kissedmequiteinsane who has had a rough week at work and commiserated with me on there not being enough Ravenclaw!Kurt and Gryffindor!Blaine fic about.

(as always, art for this fic is [here](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/135601720609/blaine-was-staring-directly-at-the-two-swells) \- highly nsfw)

Kurt must have been one of the few students in Hogwarts to find Quidditch thoroughly dull. If he hadn't been assigned the school paper's sports beat while Lee was sick, he would be tucked up all alone in the Ravenclaw common room with a stack of books and a cup of hot tea. Not sitting on a wooden bench trying to take notes on a game that seemed to move too fast for him to ever know what was going on.  
  
Attending today's game at least held a small, personal interest for him: Gryffindor seventh year and captain of the quidditch team (and Hogwarts' undisputed hunk) Blaine Anderson.  
  
The whole school knew there was something…peculiar about Blaine. He had a highly developed sex appeal that seemed to extend through the entire school, part of the staff, and out into the village. Rumors of his conquests and experience were rampant. There was also something so beyond boyishly handsome about him, some power well beyond even a wizard teenager. Especially when he played any kind of sport, he was fiercely competitive but unusually graceful behind all his power. Professor McGonagall quashed any inquiry into it because Blaine had the makings of becoming a professional one day and had led the Gryffindor house to more wins than any team in the last century. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
Kurt snorted quietly to himself as the quaddle? or whatever whizzed between two players.  
  
Once this idiotic game was over, he planned on using his 'press influence' to get into the boys' changing room and ask Mr. Anderson a few things. About his past, his parentage and more specifically his species.  
  
~  
  
The sight of tall, slim Kurt with his coif of silvery hair and Veela essence caused an initial stir in the boys' changing room. He almost lost his nerve and scarpered, but the sight of Blaine Anderson stripping off his sweat-soaked jersey and grinning lopsidedly in his direction gave him courage.  
  
Picking delicately across the messy floor in his tidy loafers, Kurt clutched his notebook to his chest and surreptitiously smoothed his pleated skirt down.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried not to look at the thick grooves in Blaine's hips, or the vein disappearing into the top of his breeches.  
  
"Blaine Anderson? I was wondering if I could have an interview with you."  
  
Whoops and wolf whistles immediately clamoured through the room, making Kurt turn a tomato red. Blaine's twinkling eyes and gorgeous smirk did nothing to help his embarrassment.  
  
"Alright fellas, calm it down!" he called above the din. "We don't want this Ravenclaw going back to his house saying we're a bunch of animals, do we!" Jeff and Thad howled and barked before getting a towel in the face each from Nick and David.  
  
"Clear out, clear out!" Blaine hollered jovially, waving away the curious and leering motley of boys as they grabbed their kits and eventually filed out.  
  
Once the room's testosterone levels had lessened somewhat, Kurt primly pulled his skirt under him and sat on the edge of a bench next to Blaine. But not too close.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, kiddo," Blaine began, running a comb through the tangle of curls that had come loose during the game. "You want to know my secret, right?"  
  
Kurt bristled at the babyish way he was being treated but was determined to stay professional. "I simply wish to interview the captain of a team who have had such continued success under his guida--"  
  
"Spare me the essay, brainbox. Just say you think I'm abusing magic or taking muggle drugs and get it over with."  
  
Kurt stared open-mouthed at Blaine's classic profile as the boy rummaged in his locker. So that's what other people had been thinking?  
  
"I. No! I never thought either of those things about you. It didn't even occur to me."  
  
Blaine glanced over long enough to see Kurt's earnest, pale face shining sincerity up at him.  
  
"Oh! Well damn, Hummel. Now I feel like shit. I'm sorry, what did you want to ask me then?"  
  
Kurt was still blinking over this sudden revelation of Blaine as the subject of such viciously unfair rumours and then his kind and almost gracious (albeit foulmouthed) apology without hesitation. It made him all the more eager to get the information he had come for.  
  
"You're half centaur, aren't you?" he blurted out.  
  
Blaine stopped and turned to look at Kurt directly. A smile quirked his full lips and Kurt suppressed a quiver of delight. Blaine seemed genuinely impressed.  
  
"Get you, Ravenclaw! You're the first to figure it out, even before the teachers! You're right, my father was a centaur. He uh, 'encountered' my mother while she was doing research in Greece. Not really something she wanted broadcast all over the wizarding academic community, so mind you leave this out of your article. She almost didn't survive it. But once she was stable and found out she was pregnant, she couldn't bear to get rid of me. Fortunately centaur genes are especially difficult to inter-breed, so I am fundamentally a biological human." Blaine smirked. "Mostly."  
  
Kurt didn't much understand the inference in Blaine's voice but he assumed it must be vulgar. Blaine's wild sensuality, something more animal than boyish, was one of the things that had led him to suspect centaur blood in the first place.  
  
He pressed gamely on now that he had the other boy talking.  
  
"Once I had the identity of your father, I looked at your centaur heritage and found that your line descends from Nessus, not Chiron. All of the centaurs in the forest are Chiron kin, which explains why you never socialise with them."  
  
A flicker of pain passed over Blaine's face, quickly hidden.  
  
"They view me as a heathen and a savage. Not even my human mother is enough to make them see me as anything but a threat. But I'll tell you something that they won't," he continued, leaning in with a dark glint in his gold eyes. "Most of those high and mighty ponies would rather stand back and observe a human being ripped to shreds by a predator than intervene. They only stir for a human being when it's rutting season. They have no true honour and I wouldn't herd with them even if they begged me."  
  
Kurt felt a bead of sweat on his white temple. Blaine was hot as a furnace the more hostile he became. The heat radiating from him was almost unbearable.  
  
He must have scented Kurt's fear and gamely backed away, relaxing his features. "Firenze is a good guy, though. He's the only drinking buddy who can match me pint for pint at the pub anyway."  
  
Kurt found himself at the end of interview-related things to say to Blaine but for some reason couldn't bring himself to leave the closeness of the room. He should simply pick up his things and walk out. It should be so simple for his legs to stand and carry him back into the fresh clear air. Yet.  
  
"So how long have you had those, Hummel? I would have noticed them before now if you've had them long."  
  
Blaine was staring directly at the two swells beneath Kurt's jumper. They were in fact so new that even Kurt kept forgetting they were there. But what gave the half-beast the right to stare and comment!  
  
"How dare….what makes you even think that's…ugh, you're such an animal!" Kurt blustered, turning pink all over. But he still didn't move.  
  
Blaine made a very obvious whiffing sound through his nose and his eyes changed. They were looking directly into Kurt's.  
  
"You're ovulating, Veela."  
  
Stunned, Kurt felt his mouth open and close but the shock and humiliation wouldn't let any sound out. He wanted to slap Blaine's gorgeous tanned face, scratch his smooth chest, he could just about scream with the audacity. Especially because the beast was right, dammit. Kurt was desperately horny. His breasts were swollen and his nipples had been catching on the strap of his book bag all day. Just watching all the boys astride their broomsticks and fighting each other had made his panties wet. All through his rather pleasant and civilised chat with Blaine, he had been fighting the urge to lie back and beg the boy to mount him.  
  
"I'm leaving!" he panted, rising on wobbly legs and willing himself to the door.  
  
" _Colloportus!_ "  
  
Kurt shrieked as the only door slammed shut and bolted in front of him. He wheeled round at Blaine and stared, half-impressed and half-furious.  
  
"You can't use wandless magic against another student like that! Especially not when I'm still a fourth year and you're taking your NEWTS!"  
  
"You gonna tell on me to Dumbledore? Do you also plan on telling him that you intentionally walked into a room alone with a known centaur while expressing your Veela pheromones?"  
  
Kurt quivered not at the dark tone of Blaine's voice, but at his own sluttish reaction to a stud like Blaine being driven wild by Kurt's smell alone. His pride and his Veela cockiness told him to leave the beast waiting on his favour. But his Veela nature was also impatient to know what this brute might do to him.  
  
"I'll…tell my parents! They would never stand for their only son to be taken for a fool by a common half-breed!"  
  
There was no bite or conviction behind the words and Blaine simply laughed. Kurt watched in mixed fascination and fear as the other boy unbuttoned his breeches and shucked them down his legs. Inch by inch, a swollen column of flesh was revealed between his slick, powerful thighs. It was pulsing and growing now that it was free of it's confines. A bead of something appeared where the head was showing out of it's sheath and Kurt thought he had never seen anything so wonderful and so gross in his whole life.  
  
The spell was unspoken this time as Kurt felt his body fly weightlessly into strong arms that clamped around him.  
  
"Wha-no! How are you…stop that, you're ripping it!" Kurt would normally be impressed at Blaine's skill in unspoken, wandless magic. But not when his uniform was being ripped from his body and into shreds.  
  
"Aw, sorry baby!" Blaine pretended to apologize. "I'll stop." All that remained on Kurt were his shoes, socks and his panties that now hung halfway down one thigh.  
  
He tried to bite out some response, but Blaine's big hands were pawing at his breasts and the press of thick, hard flesh between his legs was dizzying. He only had a moment to consider his predicament before the head was pushing inside, quickly followed by the rest.  
  
Kurt shrieked and kicked. It was too much too fast. But Blaine's arms had his pinned down and was already stuffed so far inside that all Kurt's wriggling achieved was to aid it's progress.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah," Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck. "So tight and wet. So much better than the bitches that pay me to stud them. So fresh and soft inside. Kurt you're so cute and sweet, I want you to be mine. Kurrrrrrt," he babbled on and on.  
  
By the time he was fully seated Kurt was half-gasping and half-shrieking like a pixie stuck in honey. The cramp and pinch deep inside should have hurt. He hadn't even known that anything could push past that deepest resistance. But everywhere Blaine filled him felt ravenous and lit with pleasure.  
  
Proving true to his bestial nature, there was no finesse to Blaine's fucking. He found as far as he could fit inside his mate and thrust fast and shallow, instincts telling him to make the young mare climax and receive his seed.  
  
"God, your pussy wants it so bad. It's like you're begging me to knock you up! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…"  
  
Everything in Kurt suddenly drew toward where Blaine was inside him. He felt wetter and hotter than ever and wailed in delight as he pulled from the stud exactly what he wanted. Blaine unloaded hot and thick, body going rigid over and over. A tiny fraction of what he gave Kurt would have done the work, but he would later boast to the boys how much he loved Kurt that he came more than he ever had in his life.  
  
It went on and on, so much that Blaine had to sit down with Kurt still attached and rub the younger boy's distending abdomen.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, I make a lot more juice than the other guys."  
  
Kurt gave a weak laugh, leaning one sweaty cheek against Blaine's curls. "I wouldn't know the difference either way. I walked in here a virgin. If I don't end up leaving with a baby in me I'll be seriously shocked."  
  
"Oh, what?" Blaine whined, cock jumping and hips thrusting slightly. "I'm the fuckin' _man_. Every boy in this school has had dibs on you but we all thought you wouldn't date because you had some boyfriend back home. I talked to you for ten minutes and now you're mine and I've got a foal inside you."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Calm down, champ. You showed a Veela that you have the biggest penis in the entire school while they were in heat. Your chances of scoring were already high without any special effort on your part."  
  
Blaine jiggled them up and down happily anyway, making a sloshing squelching noise he loved.  
  
"Whatever, princess. Forget raising a foal while we're still in school, more importantly how are we gonna keep fucking when we're in separate houses? Do you think the Ravenclaws will mind me leaving hay everywhere and hoof marks on their homework, huh?"  
  
Kurt giggled and hugged where Blaine's arms were around him. He had always wanted a pony when he was a little boy, and now he had a real life stallion all his own!


End file.
